


[Moodboard] Exhibit Under Repair

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: A 'synesthesia' moodboard based on Peasina's reading of Exhibit Under Repair
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Moodboard] Exhibit Under Repair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Podfic: 'Exhibit Under Repair' by verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503249) by [peasina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina). 



**Author's Note:**

> Image Sources:  
> 1\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/julius-caesar-marble-statue-615344/  
> 2\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/old-books-and-globe-in-library-3837494/  
> 3\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/man-wearing-hat-3458889/  
> 4\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/fashion-man-dirty-boat-6328154/  
> 5\. https://prairieguts.tumblr.com/post/611527469765459968/black-eyes  
> 6\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/people-walking-on-wooden-floor-inside-green-walled-building-34633/  
> 7\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/man-kissing-a-gypsum-head-3693071/  
> 8\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/wood-fashion-man-people-4641233/  
> 9\. https://www.pexels.com/photo/white-head-bust-in-museum-2167395/


End file.
